Lunar Eclipse
by ASHriannCHELU
Summary: NEW STORY. Our love grows stronger, our friendships grow thinner, and our unseen destinies align our every move. What do you call love that is unseen, what do you call a future you'll never have, and what can you do when the one you love will never leave.
1. Complicated Paradise of Forever

**Complicated Paradise of Forever**

The rising of dawns powerful morning glow took over the dark blue gray clouds of darkness and rain, rays of color peaked over the hills to the east casting a spectrum of light through every orb shaped rain drop that scattered over the leaves and evergreen of the forest. Sounds of awakening creatures that inhabited the luscious greenery of Forks began their greeting songs of the new day. Beautiful, was the symphony of natures warm greet to the morning, to the new day, to the beginning of new life. A life that I was so graciously bestowed upon to live through, with the family that only seemed to be fairy tale-istic than realistic.

"Good morning Renesme." Edward, my ever so supernaturally talented father greeted my consciousness. His velvet voice warming me setting me in a good mood to start the day, my lips curved over my milky white teeth into a soft smile, he opened my door allowing his scent to enter the room as he breathed out, in a second he was hovering over me, his cool breath covering my forehead as he leaned over and cupped my cheeks, pressing his lips against my forehead he smiled.

"Your mother will be here shortly," He answered my unsaid thoughts lightly; "We will be leaving in a minute or so." There was his grudgingly expression to his tone, but I knew only too well why this was inflicted and how it started.

"He doesn't have to come over Father," I stated cautiously, my thoughts sympathetic and bruised as I looked over the features upon my fathers face; it showed displeasure and a reserved cautiousness.

"I understand what this means to both of you, and my judgmental thoughts about him are only controlled by the fact that you are my daughter, you do understand." He added softly, acknowledging my agreement in my mind, I nodded in agreement before even speaking though there was no reason to speak around my father, yet at times I chose to anyways.

_I can call it off, I mean everything, graduation is not a huge deal, this is one among the million I will be having anyways, and not to mention he is only coming because he _wants _to make it a big deal. _I thought callously at Jacob Blacks' proposal to arrive together and make this graduation, which would be both of ours first graduation, a big ordeal.

"I will not rob Jacob of his desires, the livelihood in his whole emotional set is ecstatic and he feels like he's achieving even more than you could know-" He paused as if he were telling me Jacob's mind, it was a draw back he regretted when he spoke to me about Jacob, he could not help but understand where Jacob was coming from.

_Tell me more_. I persisted thoughtfully

"You know how I don't like to pry, but Jacob has matured with you as you've matured on your own, he understands and wants so much for you. All he has is unyielding respect for our family, and you. Even against your curiosity does he hold his nobility." Edward reminded me, my eyes narrowed slightly at his recall of arising issues.

_If you insist, I was just curious though. _I added thoughtfully on how to avoid the past issues I was overcoming at this age, _but I still sense the uncomfortable aura about you, and it unease's me also daddy._

Edward's eyes softened, his hand held the shape of my cheek gently before he left his hand fall to his side, "You care too much about too little, I trust you, and my trust in him is prominent also, do not doubt his motives, he wants only to care for you and make you happy, but on this topic your mothers dominant side of her dislike of large affairs shows within you, something he is all too well aware of and can show you the light side of things." Edward's lips curled into a crooked smile before he stood.

"I love you Daddy." I said softly, he was at the door when he turned around and nodded in my direction.

"And I love you." Edward replied. His absence allowed me to linger in bed for a moment more, my thoughts mauling over my fathers wise words. I do believe that if he was not gifted he would still be as sensible as ever. The same characteristic of patience and wisdom is shown throughout the Cullen family, it is admirable and yet hindering to my own aspects of life. I am impulsive at times, father and grandpa tell me I'm almost as reckless as my mother once was, so I render to my emotions and do first before acting.

My thoughts came to abrupt closure, I usually cut my thoughts short of any conclusion, my mother was near and so was my father. I was use to my mother slipping in after my father and comforting me in any aspects of discomfort I felt in the morning. I disliked the human side affects of morning consciousness, and that was the discomfort if gave m, it took about two years to show my discomfort, but it took only a second for my father to look into my mind and find my preference in waking up, there was a twinge of guilt when I remembered how it came along.

I had woken with Jacob coming to get me and I felt this disgruntled mood about me when I was in my second year of development, it wasn't until my father, Edward, did a trial with every member of my family coming to wake me up, it wasn't until Edward's velvet voice drowned out my disgruntled moods in the morning that he began waking me up, or being there when my mind in it's weak state of unconsciousness, he would was aware of my coming to through the intensity of my dreams and how they would become interrupted.

It was at the age of two years that I showed preferences, how I understood more of emotions, and how my understanding of the people around me became more pronounce. By the fourth year I was already through my college knowledge, I had passed high school standards by my third year, college was slightly more difficult but my advanced mind was like a sponge, absorbing all information and keeping it locked. My sixth year my growth started, my teenage tendencies showed prominently in my mind, and my body's maturity was only anticipated by my parents and family. The growth expectancy slowed down to a month, of which I would gain a few weeks.

"Morning beautiful." My mother Bella Cullen greeted warmly, admiration echoed in her eyes as she approached my bed, I looked up at her with my soft smile staining my face, making it's permanent expression this morning, "We are about ready to leave, please don't be nervous." She said as a parting farewell for now until this evening after my Senior Graduation. I nodded in response; she smiled evenly and kissed my cheek softly, her topaz eyes lingering over me in awe.

I could not compare beauty, if there where another word for how breath taking my mother was, I would think of another, words could not justify my mother's beauty. She felt disoriented when anyone would think any higher of her than she thought of herself, but in fact she had to be the prettiest. My Aunt Rosalie could not even compare, with my mother's dark wavy hair at waist length, large topaz eyes that were originally the deep chocolate brown like my own, and the full perfectly curled thick lashes that framed the almond shape of her eyes, everything complimented her face. The fullness of her bottom lip and slimmer upper lip did not hinder her looks, though she was convinced her lips where slightly lopsided, she had the perfect positioned high cheek bones that held her heart shaped face structure majestically.

"I will give you an entire break down of the whole thing." I offered sincerely, my eyes looking into hers, I could see the regret of missing my graduation, the first of soon to come a million.

"I would like that." Bella nodded, her eyes lightened with excitement of the thought. "Well your father is getting impatient, I will see you, don't forget your reception party though, we get to make a guest appearance." Her enthusiasm had faded. Uneasily she had agreed to what I requested of her; to make an appearance to the humans that I had made friends of, I had to beg, but not a considerable amount, not when she and my father gave me whatever I wished of under the stars.

"Okay mom, I will see you after the reception at the Newton's." I agreed, with a parting hug my mother was gone, my eyes blinked as I rose from under the sheets of my bed, pushing the sheets down, I swiftly hopped from bed and strode to my closet, my clothes where out on the chair, my hair supplies where on my desk where the large mirror in front of the desk reflected the simple applicants it took to be near to a perfect appearance.

A moment later a sound of warm blood pumping though a strong heart met my ears, a sweet natural scent met me in the door frame of my room, the feeling in my stomach did not cease until the thudding of the familiar strangers approach changed in mid step, there was a shuffle at my front door, then a soft _knock knock knock _echoed through the halls of the cottage.

"Come in." I responded eagerly, the door opened and I took refuge in my room closet, trying to cool my cheeks and heart rate, even though it was already abnormally fast, with the effect my stranger gave me it was like the constant buzzing of a bee.

"Nessie." Jacob Black called casually, his husky voice brought me another state of high, it took a second more to calm down, another second to respond.

"I'm in my room." I replied casually. I needed not to have called out, he had made the door frame his permanent border, so much respect, and he was noble how was it that my father was still unsure about him or perhaps everyone but my mother and my grandparents, everyone had something difficult to understand.

"What do you think? Do you think the football captain can clean up good or what?" Jacob boasted, his chest held high as his chin too was in the air cockily, the pleasure of hitting him in his gut was almost too much to sustain.

"I always fancied a half haired Wolf." I grinned gingerly, my mock innocence adding to my sarcastic admiration, "Don't see those on a daily." I then smirked, retreating into my closet I pulled on my casual yet formal clothes.

Stepping out within a minute and a half later, I slowly inspected myself. My style was unique and delicate, with my Aunt's strive for new fashionable attire, mixed properly with my mothers casual wear, I found my own right in between, pleasing both sides evenly that even my father was impressed. I wore my fitting skinny jeans with comfortable Van flats of purple and black inked design that sprang from the heel towards the toes of the shoe. One fold of the pants legs gave off a clean cut look, with my dark purple laced undershirt that clung to the curves of my matured body, with my new white shirt that held the designs of purple, turquoises and a single black stripe through the designs of colors, my thin black pull over jacket just the addition used to add flare, the silk material of the inside bright purple allowed all combinations of my mom, aunt Rosalie, and aunt Alice's tastes combined.

"New Jacket." Jacob stated rather than asking, I nodded in response, my white smile radiating off the mirror in front of me.

"I would have got gotten one for you also, but they don't have size giant in this color." I laughed turning my head to look at him, his rumbling chuckle vibrated throughout the room and right down to the depth of my bones.

"Yeah, besides I'm not size puny, so it works out." He grinned, I gave him a teasing frown before tending to my hair, of which I had decided to wear up, so that the jewelry that I would wear would compliment me better and be noticed better.

"So, when we arrive, which you promised-" I felt the air being sucked into Jacobs lungs, his mouth opened in objection.

"No, you said that if you could last-"

"Of which I have though, so no interruptions you are not getting out of this one, they bought that car for me, I want to drive it, and I will, no noisy rabbit, and it's a better entrance, Mr. I-want-to-act-like-this-is-the-red-carpet-event." I smirked. His exhale was in a defeated way as he slumped against the door way frame.

"I'm going to wait in the kitchen, I'm hungry." Jacob added excusing himself with a last longing glance in my direction, I watched him, leave, a smile that had made its permanent expression upon my face was still lingering. In Jacob's absence my mind began to soar over issues and situations that rose during our time in school.

The beginning of forever started with the end, the end of my growth, the end of my puberty, the end of many things. It has been ten years since my forever started, and my bodies maturity ended, I am forever seventeen years old, no longer growing or maturing physically, but mentally, I have evolved into so much. In the year 2024 was my first day as a human being in my mothers High school in Forks, Washington. My home state of gloomy rainfalls and unnaturally glum days, where only a handful of days will be pleasant enough to bare the sun for only half a day or if some were lucky, more.

I can recall with precise detail my first day of school, I did not recall a face that was not anxious or excited, like many others, I was the newest addition, along with the whole Freshman student body. Starting the year I had my forged transfer scripts in hand, along with birth certificate and many other medical and documents needed for school. By the end of the year I had been made Freshman student body representative, and was apart of many committees, just to take up my time and absorb as much knowledge as possible, I gave efficient enough effort into my works allowing me to pass by freshman year without interruption. My Class was supportive and the advantage of my hybrid birth allowed me to interact with humans just as easily with vampires.

By my sophomore year I was elected homecoming princes or queen, I had taken up running sports and volley-ball, things that where active. Though I was invited to cheerleading, due to my weight I knew it would not have been wise. For my size I was still sturdy, my bones where denser and stronger, my skin of granite so the weight was close to a second class wrestler, even for my petite size.

My Years in high school flew by, being committee member of the Chest club, Chemistry Club, Prom committee, Dance committee, ASB Representative, and making positions of; Prom Queen, Homecoming Princess and Queen, and Valedictorian, my schedule was precise. Though no matter how much I added, I found myself wishing for more, I tried my hardest to get average grades, and pretend to slip at times, all things that would not raise eye brows, or show invincibility.

I have got to admit it, I adore high school, especially when I have someone beside me. Junior year, Jacob black joined me and my class as a new kid from the Reservation. Due to the muted activity in Forks and the Reservation so many of the pack had grown up, grown old and had children. Jacob was an exception, he had an unlikely bond with me that kept him at his permanent age, and in some way it seemed to work backwards. No longer did Jacob look like he were in his twenty's but rather a high school jock, he smoothed out enough to actually partake in my life as a teenager attending high school.

Jacob's Pack had grown and yet faded all in the same. Embry, Quil, and Seth found their mates, Embry and Quil soon stopped shifting all together and tranquility took them over, now they have a kid or two with their imprinted mates. Seth too had found his within my maturing ages, he was among the first to have a child along with Embry. Though the saddest story I was afraid to think of too much was Leah, her story was still unfinished, she was never imprinted upon or imprinted to someone, yet she found her own, after the year of my ending age she requested to be granted a leave, without a doubt Jacob gave it to her, and for ten years now she has been gone in California, sending cards and letters to let everyone know she was alright, but they soon stopped as she got married, but never gave children.

My heart would ache at the bonds and stories that began to fade around Jacob and I. Though I knew how it felt to lose one, for I lost before, I could never understand the disbandment Jacob felt every time the year rolled upon one of his pack members that hadn't shifted, and how the flow of absent magic felt, it was something my father had told me when I was younger and curious, never again did I ask.

Now, here I am, standing in front of the mirror, inspecting my red-ish bronze curls and creamy ivory complexion in the large mirror before me. I had decided to pull it up in a bun, allowing a few ringlets of curls to flow out, by side sweeping bangs shifted to the right of my face. A purple hair band around my head, and a ringlet on each side of my face. In the bun I placed light purple jeweled flowers the size of my pinky's finger nail in the bun, with the last touches I looked from side to side, no one could do this style any more perfect I was confident.

With a satisfied look into the mirror, I nodded and grabbed up my purse. Already my bed was made, and in the process of my thoughts I had applied what little makeup I could, mostly light powder so that my skin did not glow so brightly at our beautiful warm sunny day Forks' weather seemed to grace upon us.

Downstairs I could hear Jacob finishing the last of the soda that I had bought, and the left over Alfraedo we had made the day before. Sliding into a stool I reached over the counter to grab my charging cell phone, IPod, and sun glasses.

"Did you save any for the dishwasher?" I asked sarcastically with a laugh as he seemed to have cleaned the plate to spotlessness.

"I didn't think it was hungry too." Jacob grinned, his toothy boyish expression effected me towards a flush. Slinking off the Stool I placed my purse on the table and fixed my shirt, looking at Jacob I smiled.

"Come here your collar-" I paused as he approached me, I noticed he had gotten some of the sauce on his shirt but it was unnoticeable, fixing his collar he smiled down at me, in an instant he had taken me in his arms, his full lips pressed hungrily against mine, within seconds I was taken over by desires and passion.

Slowly my hands slid down his chest and then up over his shoulders, my lips maneuvered over his full ones, our breathes quickening, before long I was lost in a whirling pool of butterflies and a wanton passion I knew I would never grab control over.

"Ohhhh-k." Jacob muttered inside my mouth, our actions carried us away, when his voice brought some sort of reality to my surroundings, I was in a closely intimate tangle with his body, as his arms where wrapped around me so tightly and wantonly that it was probably an uncomfortable sight if you where in our company.

"We are all alone Jake, no one is around for miles." I insisted, nipping at his thick lower lip teasingly before I tried pushing up further to snag his lips with mine. Indifferent to his intimate desires Jacob was able to free himself slowly of my own desires.

"Nessie, you know-" he didn't have to finished before I interrupted angrily.

"You know, my family has nothing to do with US as a couple, if we choose to do something then I would allow it and so should you. They can over look it, the difference between back then and now has been given a decade and a half of change. Why do you deny me of the benefits of this relationship that we know wont end?" I asked angrily. I had already chose to stay with Jacob Black for the rest of my immortal life, and Jacob in return vowed his own, though we weren't married only because of the fact that we were still young in maturity that still was taking years to accomplish, we chose our path.

"I am sorry Nessie but I respect your family, and though I can not read their minds, I can understand where they stand, and I will not disrespect them just because my hormones are getting in the way." Jacob retorted soothingly. I sneered deeply before yanking away from him.

"So you deny me benefits of my love and this relationship because of the fact you are afraid of what my family will think?" I growled. Usually at this point in the argument I find myself unbecoming and saying things that really were wrong to say, or the greed that was the product of my jealousy and lust.

"You see benefits rather than love? You are letting your hormones speak for you and the lust is driving you into words you would not say if your temper was not so short. I know you would not want your family to look at you so shamefully, and you and I both know that there are precautions that we need to take, we've talked about this before." His reasoning voice only fueled the fire to my anger, I hated above all how he knew the facts, as did I, but chose to believe in the worse side affects of them. I knew the argument was over, I could not sway his thoughts, I could not press the subject.

'I'm sorry, I know this," I replied in a exhaling dejectedly. Relaxing my arms to my side I pulled away from Jacob and moved toward my purse, it was my way of ending all thoughts and clearing my conscience.

"the car is at the on the side of the road, we should hurry we have only ten minutes to make it to the morning luncheon." Jacob reminded me, his voice was soft and soothing as he looked at me, I could feel his eyes but I denied him the satisfaction of even a glance.

"Let's be on our way." I concluded, there was not way I could deny his big brown eyes, pulling the purse over my shoulder I looked at him and smiled softly, taking a smooth step towards him I touched his warm cheek reassuringly. "I'm not angry with you, I am just-" I paused trying to find the words., "impatient is all." My smile had deepened and widened as my eyes softened.

"I love you Renesme." Jacob said longingly, I knew this to be true.


	2. Too Close To Home

ughh I know this took a long while, but look i gave you somewhat action. so the next bit

i proise there will be alot happening, a lot is gonna happen, and i know it's so long

but i love writing in a Novel kind, if you put this on word document it's about...

4 pages long, like an actual book kinda... hahah!!! well if i get more reviews i will speed it up.

please tell me what you like, don't lik, and what you'd like to see happen.

:] i dont know if this chapter explained that with nessie's age she matured and her powers developed along

with her. if you've seen that movie PUSH with Camilla Belle, you'l understand. hope thats a cool

twist for ya. that's not all the tricks i got up my sleeve.

**R&R loveys.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Jacob's unease echoed my own, my driving was like my fathers and mothers, fast and precise, but no, that was not the reason for our unease. As the beautiful black sleek Mercedes pulled up in front of the new expensive restaurant our stomachs turned. My own in anticipation, his in sheer excitement and delight, both of us had the whole restaurant in a buzz in anticipation, our human friends waited excitedly inside, our acute senses could register the signs of enthusiasm before we even stopped the engines gentle purr.

"Next graduation I am not going to be doing this again, just walk and that's it." I reminded Jacob, his smug grin inclined towards me as his lips puckered, quickly my lips met his before we pulled apart and swiftly got out, my graceful nature seemed to put Jacob in awe whenever we were about to have exchanges with humans.

"You're beautiful." He stated with a look of winning a prize in his eyes, smiling I slid my arm into his and together we walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, together we entered, and together we got cheers and excited gestures from our friends.

It couldn't be any more easier to find our seats, in the middle of our class pretty much. Marissa and Kelan seemed to have chose to sit dead center of the circular tables, the white clothes upon our tables where embroidered so beautifully that it amused her that it was Carlisle that was the one that funded their luncheon, rather than the school, which was true, Carlisle funded more than half of their luncheon.

"Karen, Donte, and Shelby will be here soon, they're running late." Marissa said with a bit of reserved annoyance, she was so OCD it was impossible to find anything out of place about her, it was probably why she considered Renesme her best friend, for perfection seemed to flow from Nessie, or so insisted Marissa.

"Jacob you look good man." Kelan complimented with a smirk, "Did you hear about that 'swine flu' ?" Kelan laughed loudly, Jacob grinned then followed in his own laughter.

"No did you hear how the media is fabricating everything though-" Jacob grinned but was cut off short.

"It's not something to laugh at Jacob, you don't know if this is able to mutate into something more" I rolled my eyes, I had been studying, my grandfather Carlisle had been also, though I was aware that he was close to a solution that any other doctor he knew he would not announce his findings, it was too risky to be in the lime light.

"Ohh!" Marissa exclaimed as the last of the graduating class arrived, it was then that the servers appeared, "You have to thank your family for me please?" Marissa smiled her brilliant radiant smile, I returned her smile and nodded.

"Of course, you know I will." With that food was served in porcelain white plates with silver covers . "So I guess I will-…" I got up, Jacob's eyes followed me with pride and love, other eyes began to find my graceful advance towards the podium in front of all the tables. None of my nerves racked, nor did my mind get fuzzy, but the blood rushed to my cheeks at my audience's cheers and shouts of excitement.

Finally I reached the podium; my hands grasped the handles of the podium, releasing it I could see a small indent that I would probably have to make look like a pattern later. Looking around me I smiled and waved for silence, soon my class of 2024 got quiet.

"Welcome Class of 2024! Seniors and rulers of Forks High school!" I paused smiling widely at the uproar my class gave me in response, "It's been a long road, it's been a long year, and eventful one at that…." I could not help but laugh and remember all the mishaps that we had caused in the last year, the seniors of her class had more practical pranksters and comedians along with athletics than any other class she could truly remember, but she truly believed it was because of the closeness that she made with her class, and Jacob as well.

"I chose this…" My speech was flowing from me like a beautiful waterfall of touching words, the warmth fo my longing words that I would miss all of them, every each and one of them when the time came to move and go to college, I could see tears well up in eyes of my beloved friends, some of the males faces I could see sadness, my speech carried on with a few mentions, "My heart aches even more, when I think of all of you that will be moving on from Forks, making your lives and forgetting our names but remembering our faces. At this point I know, truly to myself I will not forget a single name or face, I will see you in years to come, and act as if it where only yesterday that we had parted, you all will forever be significant piece in my life….-"

I knew this to be true, my words where completely from the heart, I cared for each human as if they where worth so much more than the means they where brought on this earth to be. Though I knew only too well that this day would truly be the last day I would ever see their face, each and every one of them would leave, but I, I would leave on account that I was a never changing being, and it was not safe.

"I wish that the person you decide to share your journey of life with is as amid and a blessing as Jacob Black has been to me…-" the love of my life, his smile reflected in the pools that formed in my eyes as my speech of greatness to come for each and every one of them started to over fill my glands and pour.

My undying wish would have to have been to see my grandpa once more, see his lively age wrinkled face, his eyes twinkle the deep chocolate brown of my own. His death was like the feeling Jacob felt when the draining of magic would be felt throughout his body mind and soul of when one of his pack members reached that time laps of not shifting. The loss of the pack mate was enough to make Renesme cry, it was the same feeling she felt when the death of her Grandpa, Sherriff Charlie Swan had taken ill after his stroke, it did not help when the news did not reach the Cullen's until he was on his death bed and Carlisle was unable to do anything but allow him to not feel pain and ease his discomfort.

"Congratulations you troublemaking, pyro having, dumb pranking, class of 2024!" I finished with a loudly choking laughter, my laugh was followed by roars of applaud and some chocking cries of relief and happiness.

Finding my seat I began to eat, our luncheon soon ended and cars left the parking lot quickly to return to the school for their gown fitting and rehearsals, one last dress rehearsal. In the parking lot I waved to a few people and turned to see Jacob beside me, his hand slid into place with my own and our eyes held each other for a long time.

"I love you so much." Jacob said softly and sincerely, I smiled and reached his lips with my own replying to his statement with much enthusiasm and passion I could convey within this kiss.

Arriving in the school I found my place, rehearsal was short, we had things on point. By graduation time I had already been seated, but soon after ?Jacobs name, came my own, our cheers seemed to vibrate through the whole gymnasium, the older members of their pack roared and barked loudly, their kids would jump and root repeatedly.

The receptions location was revealed to be the Hidden Meadows, with a bunch of flowers and number of speeches the class prank was revealed; a large poster with distorted staff faces hung in the back of the superintendent as he wanted to recognize the staff and show his appreciation with a large memorial, the laughter did not subside till graduation was excused and families greeted their daughters and songs that had just graduated.

"Hopefully next year will be better-" Jacob smirked

"Ohh you think that's the end of it?" Kelan appeared with a devious grin, as families started to leave the gym into the hallways of the school to exit the school, it wasn't until the last of the class entered the hall that the lights shut off quickly for a good couple minutes, the lights flicked back on and many dangling spiders fell from the ceiling of the hallways, screams and cries filled the hallways as the large crowds stomping flooded through the halls and poured out of the exits of each hallway.

"How did you manage that?" Jacob asked impressed as he caught Kelan right outside the door in his pretend horror.

"I got paper that was the exact shad of the ceiling and we kind molded it, it took a good month but no one seemed to notice the additions, we came here every night for a month and a half putting these papers on and we stuffed each with fake spiders and stuck some to strings, then we had hiding strings hanging right near the doors," Kelan looked so excited that he was radiant with color in his neck and cheeks, "we each pulled the strings was we helped people exit. INGENIOUS!?"

My jaw had dropped and my laughter bubbled and doubled, until I could not hold it in, Jacob on the side of me nodded in agreement, "Kelan you are the master!"

"Epic I know." Kelan grinned smugly. Before we had time to happily congratulate Kelan Mr. Fox approached the three of us stealthily, his tall thin figure towered over us, his arms folded tightly across his boney chest as his face held no emotion, instead his expression was of annoyance and a hidden other emotion.

"Mister Malhone" Mr. Fox said in a sever tone, stopping in front of us we felt the impending doom of a lecture, "I just want to say-" He paused looking at the three of us angrily, releasing his folded arms he raised his hand and reached out towards Kelan, "To congratulate you on the epic-ness of your prank!"

It barley registered until he started laughing and Kelan hesitantly took his hand, "I was the one that did the litter of lingerie and contraceptives all over a statue and ceiling of my hallways back in the old day." He laughed letting go of Kelan's hand.

Our conversation became the reminiscence of Mr. Fox's past with none of our parents there we knew we had all the time in the world. Another memory came to me, it was Kelan, the naïve but energetic and intelligent young man was incredibly good looking, not to mention he was everything any girl would love to have, but none was really worth it. After Kelan's mother left him with his grandpa he indulged himself in everything but infatuations with girls, Marissa was like him, she never looked at boys, so it was no wonder that the two of them began a friendship, but where it would lead to no one really knew, but I was more than sure they would be in each others life for a long time.

"We need to go." Jacob said when he had leaned down to kiss my cheek I nodded and looked at Kelan and Mr. Fox, "I'm sorry but we have to go, Kelan are you still coming?" I asked, Kelan looked at Mr. Fox with admiration before he turned to acknowledge us.

"Oh yeah, course." He replied unzipping his gown he slid it off his shoulders and tossed ti to Mr. Fox, "Thanks I owe you one." He grinned, we had already bid a goodbye and left with our gowns in hand, Kelan chased after us and grinned.

"I think you found a new hero." Jacob teased as we reached my car.

"Course not Jakey-Wakey, you're my one and only!" He laughed and climbed into the car after attempting a challenge to the front. "You're lucky you're a freaking bulldozer, cause I'd get front seat with the diamond of the school." He laughed.

"Yeah, but she's my diamond." Jacob grinned.

"But she'd look better in my arms." Kelan joked, I knew that he did not see me as anything more than a best friend, and we all knew that our history of hating each other was but only 4. Our first interaction was unbearable, he was the best looking in school and I had assumed he played it as if he was one of those arrogant but pretended to be oblivious, our feud lasted a year and a half, it wasn't till Jake showed up that we found a common ground, we both had Jake, he balanced us out, of course Jake would befriend the one I hated with a passion first.

"Course she would." Jake rolled his eyes and reached over my shoulder placing his arm over the head cushion of my chair. Our friendship with Kelan had always been on the verge of disaster, many moons before Kelan had almost found us out, or technically he had but because of certain circumstances in our advantage, he had been erased of the issue.

~*~

My heart throbbed with the effort of my strength I pushed through my legs. _His scent was strong, how, Jacob please, please don't let them escape. _The tracker was about a mile away and gaining more speed, the cross scents sent a shiver through my body, before I could gain any more distance a howl from the east of the scent signaled a battle, the howl echoed through the trees and my acute sense of hearing followed it, the smell of sweet burnings filled the air.

"We got him, and Kelan is safe… for now." My mother said as I entered the small clearing of broken trees and blood streaked bushes, I growled lowly.

"Jacob?" before I could finish saying his name Jacob showed his bared white teeth, "Are you alright." The beast huffed with a vibrating chortle.

"He has done this before Renesme, we need to get back, we have a lot to do." Bella sighed. Our venture back home took twenty minutes, we spoke only once and that was me when I apologized, but I was immediately silenced.

Arriving in the backyard of my home I could hear the racing pumping of a humans heart and slow breathing of my families, voices raised then flattened, then harsh whispers where replaced until it became prominent hisses, then silence. I had reached the door and Jacob had replaced my mothers position beside me and opened the door as we walked in Jacob tightened his shorts string.

"Renesme, you know-" Before Jacob could finish he stopped, the look upon my face was grave and regretful. I could not understand why I had allowed a human to get close to us. The both of us where at fault, we had no intention of Kelan Malhone to become our best friend and slowly creep into our lives and discover our secret life.

"Kelan?" I said cautiously as I entered the room with Kelan pacing, his face brightened, against all that he found out he brightened to see his two best friends, quickly in his human pace he advanced towards me and grabbed me into a hug.

"Are you- Did it- I'm sorry!" He burst almost into hysteria. If it weren't for my self control I would have slapped Kelan out of anger for apologizing, nothing was his fault, he had befriended the wrong people, and selfishly we held onto him.

"Kelan! I'm the one that should be sorry! I apologize, I am regretful, I am at a loss not you!" I argued against his remorseful self consciousness.

"Renesme, I never meant to put your family in danger, I would have never told a soul…-" He looked at me regretfully, the pain of what he believed he caused was not of his doing.

"He was hunting through out the forests-" I paused looking at Kelan, "Kelan, I have to ask you… I have to talk to you on a very important circumstance…." Kelan looked at me, his eyes showed no fear, though he was naïve at times, he had matured and grew, he knew what I would ask, he was hesitant.

"I can't put you in danger, since the day our lives were revealed to you, Kelan it put you in danger along with the whole family…. I don't want you to get changed into what my family is, we are not here to make additions, we are here to live harmoniously…." I sighed, his shoulders slumped, he had agreed that when the time came he would allow it, we didn't expect for this to happen a month later after his findings.

"Renesme, I know you have to do it… I just… I'm gonna miss being closure to you guys, before we were close but I knew you guys were hiding something, now, I feel at a loss… I'm gonna miss this, that natural feeling of this…" Kelan sighed. It was true, since the secret was our, our friendship grew deeper, we told him everything and he was interested, more so he loved poking fun at us at times, he was one of the best comedians that there was not one person within my family that did not like him, he was like a sarcastic Emmet, but a little more fragile and smarter.

"We are not going to change towards each other… I promise… but this month will…. Not have happened…. You just wont recall finding out what you did…." I started then couldn't find the next words for my tears reflected in kelan's eyes he was hurt and scared, not only that but he was so dearly regretful, my father entered the room and looked at Kelan with a sympathetic look.

"Kelan you will always be welcome." He said softly, Kelan looked at Edward and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss … this." Kelan finished swallow he straightened up and looked at me, a smile forming his lips, "How long do I get?" He asked.

"Till you fall asleep…." I grinned, Kelan smirked.

"when do I get the shot?" He chuckled he had pretty much read our intentions on sedating him.

"Soon, Carisle is coming right now." Before I finished the doctor was behind Kelan and placed a hand on Kelan's shoulder, barley even jumping Kelan looked back and smirked.

"Well doctor dope me up so I can't remember a thing." He laughed at his sarcastic comment.

"Lie back Mr. Malhone." The doctor asked softly, as Kelan laid back he looked at Edward then smiled, Edward smiled crookedly back and nodded at him in agreement.

The drug reacted quickly, before another few minutes Kelan was in a deep sleep. _Kelan…. I said "that was a convincing movie, I love Blood and Chocolate, and Queen of the Damned was amazing, remember we loved pretending that we were werewolves and vampires? Don't forget that time we put Jacob in that costume, of course we went into the woods, but then an actual wolf attacked us, and we ran so fast, I swear we never ran that fast in our lives…."_

I backed away slowly, my eyes readjusted, but the tears weren't from my effort, it was from the empathy I felt for the situation, the pain and regretfulness that was engulfing my whole body.

~#~

Later I found out what Kelan had secretly asked my father, he wondered if he would still be welcomed in, not as a guest like before or something taboo, but family, cause that is how he truly felt towards my family when our secret was opened to him. My heart always seemed to go out for him since then.

"You drive like an old lady." Kelan teased from behind my seat, with a smirk i rolled my eyes.

"you want speed?" I finished with a chuckle as i hit the accelerator and the engine purred to life down the empty lane.

* * *

OHHHK so the next bit is gonna be small, I'm not in for writing out so much, i just had to introduce a few characters that meant something, ALSO. I also wanted to add that the last chapter i really didn't give too much of an intro to, but just so you know the next chapter is going to be confusing. a heads up..... you'll love it HOPEFULLY.

I'll be thanking those of you that reviewed very soon.

MUCH LOVE33


	3. letter from the author

**I know, this is completely unforgivable, but this story was abandoned.**  
**I don't know if I can revive it, but I may. Please don't hate me, I have the story-line and all, but I lost all inspiration to keep going on.**

**I will personally message those that are following if ever I decide to add more. Or finish.**


End file.
